Deja Vu
by Tani-Ni
Summary: It's french for "seen before." Jazmine has been having these really weird dreams about Huey. What happens when a dream is telling is telling you more than you wanted to know?
1. Head in the clouds

**Woo! Chapter one of my first story! It's been a real task making it happen but here it is. I hope you like it! It's starting off slow but oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks or anything relating to it.**

* * *

"I wish I'd never met you, Huey Freeman!" and with that, an outraged and hurt Jazmine stormed off of the hilltop with the old oak tree. She left in a hurry to prevent a remorseful Huey from seeing the tears that rolled down her face, each one burning more than the last. Huey just stood atop the hill hating himself for what he did. The adolescent revolutionary had felt both physical and emotional pain in his 17 years of life but nothing compared to the hurt of upsetting the one he'd come to call his girlfriend, the one he loved. He wanted to call out to her to apologize but he couldn't seem to open his mouth to speak. She probably would never forgive him anyway. All he could do was watch her run away...

* * *

It all started seven years back when a 10-year-old Huey and an 8-year-old Riley left the dangers of the big city of Chicago to the much less threatening city of Woodcrest. Huey was never what you would call a "happy child." He was going through a stage in his life where he hated everyone and everything. In his eyes, the whole world was against him and it was his job to fix it. The world was full of ignorance and flat out stupidity and is was his mission to make it right. He was a revolutionary. 

One day, young Huey met his complete opposite. And innocent, caring, and naive 10-year-old girl named Jazmine DuBois. When I say naive, I mean it to the most extreme degree possible. She was heartbroken when the elder Freeman brother told her the tooth fairy wasn't real! Though he wasn't the nicest person towards her (or anyone else for that matter), it was just something about him that she couldn't stay away from...

* * *

Everyone that came in contact with Huey and Jazmine could tell that they were meant for each other. The problem was Jazmine was a bit on the shy side when it came to getting Huey to like her and Huey was in no way interested in love. When they were 16, their best friends Michael Caesar and Cindy McPhearson decided to team up to fulfill the "Woodcrest Prophecy," as they liked to call it. The end result was a success. Huey, who used to be constantly annoyed by Jazmine, was actually enjoying the time spent with her. 

"Do you wanna come over my house and watch t.v.?" Jazmine innocently asked one day while laying up against the tree with her boyfriend.

"No," he blankly responded.

"Do you wanna come over my house and... study?" she tried again.

"No," he said the same way as before.

"Do you wanna come over my house and... get something to eat?"

"No."

"Well what do you wanna do then?" she asked while scooting closer to him so she could lay her head on his chest.

"What's wrong with what we're doing now?" Huey questioned, kissing he forehead.

"Hm. Nothing I guess," and with that, she took his hand and began to play with his fingers. He then took hers and linked it with his. They had a lot of moments like that.

Things like that always got a good laugh out of Riley. "Aye, nigga you had fun on yo date with Jazmine?" Huey, as usual, paid no mind to his brother's ignorance. "Nigga don't ignore me! That ho got yo u pussy whipped already and y'all ain't even been goin out dat long!" Riley laughed.

That comment caused Huey to turn around, shot Riley and evil look, and say, "Jazmine's not a ho" in a tone that pretty much scared the crap out of his younger brother.

"Aye, chill out bro. I didn't mean ho in a disrespectful way. I meant it as a general term for women." Huey just sighed and went up to his room.

_Meanwhile at the DuBois residence..._

"...and then he walked me to English class and to lunch and to Government..." Jazmine explained to Cindy over the phone.

"Jazzy!" Cindy interrupted.

Yeah?"

"I know. I was there, walking with you guys at that!"

"You were?"

"Yeah girl!

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I _did._ I said hit to yo ass like five times the I just said forget it and kept walking, but I was with y'all two cakers like the whole time."

"Oops! I'm sorry! I guess I didn't notice. Huey was tellin me that I tend to tune everything out when I'm around him."

"Yeah I know! He was talkin bout me! Girl, that boy got you dick whipped already?"

"Huh?" Jazmine asked still letting her naivety shine through.

"Ugh. Nevermind. Listen, I'm just gettin home from practice so I'm bout ta hop in the shower. I'll hitchu back lata."

"K. Bye Cindy!"

"Peace, Mrs. Freeman." Cindy laughed. After hanging up the phone, the young victim of love plopped on her bed, grabbed her pink iPod Nano, and turned on her favorite song, Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. About halfway through the song she had fallen asleep.

* * *

**What will happen to Huey and Jazmine that will cause Jazmine to wish she'd never met him? Will Jazmine ever get her head out of the clouds? Will Riley ever grow up? Will the next chapter be less lame? (I hope so...) Well I hope this chapter wasn't to horrible for you all. Plenty more to come if you like! Please review**


	2. The Dream Pt 1

**Two chapters in one day? Yes! This one should be less lame but it's all about Jazmine's dream. Idk I like it but I know what comes next and the story gets better as it goes along. So read and review s'il vous plait (that's please for those of you who don't know french)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks!**

* * *

As Jamzine slept peacefully in her bed, she started to dream. She was back outside again on the hilltop with Huey. It was beautiful outside. The sun was out and there were a few big, puffy clouds floating in the sky. Birds were chirping in the distance and butterflies were flying all around them. 'This is it,' Jazmine thought, 'he's finally gonna say I love you.'

"Yes Huey?" she asked trying to hide her smile. He just looked at her. "Huey...?" He only looked, eyes bloodshot red. "What did you have to tell me?" she asked as she grew more concerned. He only looked, that's all he could do. It's as if she was talking to his body and there was no soul, just his body. "Huey answer me!" she yelled. She wasn't mad, she was scared. She had no clue what was going on with him.

The blue sky started to turn dark gray. The clouds grew larger and the wind grew stronger. Thunder and lightning filled the sky. Jazmine ignored it all. "Huey Freeman what the hell is going on?!?" she cursed. Jazmine never let words like that pass her lips but she was afraid something was wrong with him. Finally his lips parted and he slowly and softly began to speak.

"Jazmine I-I'm ... sorry..." he whispered in what felt like hours.

"Sorry?" she didn't understand. "Sorry for what?"

"Jazmine..."

"No! Sorry for what?!? What did you do Huey?"

"Jazmine..." his voice started to grow louder and louder. She felt her eyes well up with tears when all of a sudden, she woke up. Huey was sitting next to her calling her name.

"You alright?" he asked? She wanted to open her mouth to say yes but she just couldn't bring herself o do it. All she could do was what she always did when she was upset, throw herself on to Huey and start to cry on his shoulder. In the past this always made him feel uncomfortable but as her grew older the young pessimist actually was able to show that he cared. As she held onto him and quietly sobbed, he held her and whispered, "It's o.k. It was just a dream." He didn't know what it was about but he figured he'd find out later.

* * *

**Poor Jazzy can't handle nightmares! Why am I doing this to her?!? Reviews would be appreciated :)**


	3. School!

**Ok one more chapter for today and that's it! I felt like doing something today :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Boondocks!!!**

* * *

A few days had passed and Jazmine hadn't spoken a word about her dream, despite the pressure forom Huey. He figured it was most likely about him since she refused to talk about it, which made him want to know even more.

"So... ready to talk yet?" he asked while Jazmine was examining her locker to find what she needed.

"Huey, I can't, I mean, I don't know... It's nothing to tell."

"C'mon. Just tell me." He didn't like her keeping secret since she usually told him literally EVERYTHING. Well, he didn't really like that either but he'd rather know than not know.

Fine." she replied, closing her locker. "It started off great, you know?" They started walking to lunch as Jazmine spoke of red eyes and unfinished apologies and what not.

"That's what had you so upset?" Huey really didn't see what the big deal was, but it was Jazmine he was talking to.

"Mmhm. It was crazy."

"Well, like I said before, it was only a dream. You overreact just as much as you did when you were ten."

"No I don't!"

"You're right. It's worse now because you're 17 and acting like you're 10," Huey teased.

"Shut up Huey!" Jazmine laughed.

"This nigga bein mean to you again Jaz?" asked a familiar voice as he put his arm around Jazmine.

"He sure is Caesar," Jazmine replied trying her best to feign sadness through her giggles.

"Why don't you ditch that zero and get with a real Brooklyn hero?"

"You know? Maybe I will." She replied, sticking her tounge out at Huey.

Fine, take her. I don't care, " Huey said with a smirk. Over the years Huey was a little less angry and managed to smirk or even flash a small smile every now and then.

"Huey!" Jazmine gasped.

"What? You sure were quick to to, I don't wanna keep you from you 'Brooklyn Hero.'"

"Hmph," the mulatto said, turing her nose up at her boyfriend. "You're so mean. I hate you Huey Freeman." She didn't mean it, of course. She was just trying to make herself mad at him but she was having a hard time.

The afro-wearing revolutionary simply rolled his eyes and sighed, "You keep telling yourself that..." He then turned to his best friend and said, "C'mon we're going to lunch."

"I was gonna skip lunch today and head down to the music room to practice." Caesar had taken up the drums over the years. "Wanna come listen?"

"Sure. You comin Jazmine?"

"Why not. I'm not that hungry. Let me just go get a pop and I'll meet you guys there."

"Alright," the boys said in unison as the headed down the hall to the music room. As Jazmine was walking she realized that Huey was right about her dream. 'Maybe I do overreact alot,' she thought. 'Still, with things like that you have to wonder... Oh well.' by this time she has her Sprite securely in her hands and sipped at it slowly, walking and drinking at the same time is not an easy task. **(A/N: I can't do it for the life of me lol)** As she grew closer to the music room she heard the sound of drums and cymbals at a mid-tempo beat. 'Hm. He's getting better,' Jazmine thought. She made it to the room and sat in a chair next to Huey.

"Want some?" she offered with a giggle knowing Huey would never go near it.

"Yeah... I'd rather not. Thanks."

"Oh, Huey you're no fun," she whined.

"Duh!" the Caesar chimmed in and he and Jazmine started laughing. The beat continued to fill the air as the young couple sat quietly.

"So..." Huey said, breaking the silence. "Still hate me?"

"Yep!" Jazmine replied, turning away from him but still looking at him through tthe corner of her eye. "Well... maybe not as much..."

"Oh really? Wht the change of heart? You were _so _mad before," he almost laughed.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Huey! Come here, I wanna show you something outside in the hall."

"What?"

"You'll see," she said taking him by the hand and pulling him into the hallway.

"O.k. I'm out here. What is it?" Huey was growing impatient.

"Nothing. I just didn't want Caesar to see," the mulatto giggled as she kissed her unsuspecting boyfriend. When the kissed broke, Huey smirked.

"And you said you hate me..." he laughed.

"Shut up, I said I was over it, gosh." Before they knew it, they were making out in the empty hallway. They didn't even realize that the drums had stopped.

"Damn it! Again?!?" Caesar interrupted sending Jazmine into a fit of giggles and causing Huey to turn bright red through his brown skin.

"Hey, at least we made it to the hallway this time," Jazmine smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. And anything's better than my room."

"That was fun and your bed is pretty comfy, Caez. Plus, Huey was practically begging for it!"

"Begging?" Huey interrupted. "How is you saying 'Hey! Let's make out in Caesar's bed before he comes back!' me begging?"

"Oh hush, Huey. You know what I mean."

"Can we get off the subject please?" Caesar asked getting annoyed from having to replay the incident in his head. Jazmine and Huey flashed small smiles as the bell signified that it was time to go to class. "Thank God," the dread head sighed. "I'll see you guys after school."

"Alright. Bye." the couple said together as Jazmine took Huey's arm and they started walking to class.

* * *

**Kinda short, I know. Sorry. It was either keep it short or make it really long and I'm tired of typing lol I didn't feel like spell checking so if you noticed anything please let me know. I love reviews hint hint**


	4. The Dream Pt 2

**Geeze... It's been a while, has it not? I've been so busy w/ research papers and newspaper work I've never had free time but now that it's all out of the way, I've had time to write some more! YAY! I hope I can update faster in the future. Sorry for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boondocks**

* * *

Later that night at the DuBois residence...

Huey had just left from a study session with Jazmine. He had been tutoring her in History. It's not that she was doing that bad but her C+ average in that class was bringing her GPA down and Huey held her focus a lot better than her teacher did. It was late so she hopped in and out of the shower and headed off to bed. "Night mom, dad!" she called out.

"Good night," Sara replied.

"Sweet dreams," Tom added. Within five minutes, a very tired Jazmine was passed out under her covers. She started dreaming again. It was just like before. She and Huey were on he hilltop. The skies were blue and birds and butterflies were dancing in the sky. Suddenly, Huey spoke.

"Jazmine," he took her hand again, "I have something to tell you..."

'No. Not again,' she thought to herself. "Y-yes, Huey?" Then it happened again. His bloodshot eyes were staring into her jade eyes. He looked tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. "Huey...? What did you have to tell me?" How could this be happening again? Why couldn't He say something different? What was going on?!

He just stared at her. There was no anger in his eyes, in fact, he looked sad. "Huey! Answer me!" She shouted with fear-related tears. Just like before, the sky grew darker and thunder and lightning crashed all around them. "Huey Freeman what the hell is going on?!"

"Jazmine," he started, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She didn't understand before and she was more confused now.

"Jazmine..."

"No! Sorry for what?!" What did you do Huey?" she shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"I... well... I... You know how that one time we...went into the... backyard and caught Riley smokin weed?"

"Yeah... and you cussed him out called him stupid, and told him if he ever tried that again you'd kill him... That was weeks ago... What's that have to do with you right now?" This part didn't seem familiar to her at all.

"Well... I saw Caesar and Riley smokin in the back of the school the other day... They looked so... relaxed ya know? Like-like nothing could upset em that day."

"So... what does this have to do with _you_ right _now_?" It was her turn to get irritated.

"I've been havin a hard week, Jazzy. I been stressed about damn near everything. Oh! Cindy was there too..."

"Since when do you call me 'Jazzy' and what's Cindy have to do with anything?"

"All of em, Jazzy, they all looked sooooo relaxed." Huey started to laugh to his self then went back to looking solemn as he finished his explanation. "I've been too stressed lately..." Something wasn't right about this boy. After sitting silently for a few minutes the wind started to blow and rain started to fall.

All of a sudden it hit her. "Huey," she said reluctantly, "were you... smoking... with them?" His burgundy and red eyes instantly dropped to the ground. "Huey!" she gasped. "So that's why your eyes are so red and that's why you're acting funny? I knew something was off about you today!" By this time it was a full on storm. The wind was fierce and the rain was coming down hard. Lighting was flashing, and they were sitting on a hill with nothing around them but a tall tree.

"Jazmine, wait," the somewhat high revolutionary said refusing to bring his gaze back to his livid girlfriend, "there's something else I have to tell you."

"After that it better be good news." The tear had stopped flowing from her eyes but now her eyes were red from anger and crying. "How could you be so stupid?" she added before letting him speak.

"I know... I... Cindy... Cindy was there..."

"OK you said that already. I don't care about Cindy! What happened to you? What did you do Huey?!"

Just then, Jazmine's alarm clock went off. 'Dammit!' she silently cursed. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'


End file.
